Happily Ever After
by Screaming Jokes
Summary: ADOPTED from love-of-the-cullens, Bella has gone through a heartbreak, but not with Edward, her strange dangerous stalker James.  Seth is now the only one who can keep her whole and happy, what happens when he's next to phase? AU Bella/Seth ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Confrontations

**WAIT! Before the old readers who love this story skip to chapter 4, read this. I changed chapter 1 a bit, since I made **Seth** older instead of Bella younger.**

Full Summary: Seth is older in the story, he is a few months younger than Bella, to make the age difference less. Bella has gone through heartbreak, but not with Edward, her strange dangerous stalker James. (although she doesn't know she's being stalked, or that he's a vampire) Jacob helped Bella get over the James drama, and fear, and suddenly he won't return her phone calls, she visits him only to be told 'get away I don't want you here', Seth is now the only one who can keep her whole and happy, what happens when he's next to phase? This is an imprint story, so hold on!

**Chapter 1: Confrontations made**

Bella

I woke up covered in sweat, another nightmare. After what had happened with _him_, I'd always have nightmares, but then Jacob, my sun, my warmth, my savior made everything better. He opened me up, he cared for me, he became my best friend. I smiled slightly, I missed him. We hadn't hung out in over a week, he'd gotten really sick. Maybe I can stop by with some soup? I call only to hear Billy tell me he's still too sick to do anything, so soup it is. I looked at the clock, five thirty, now that I won't be able to sleep I better get an early start on that soup.

Chicken noodle was a classic sickness repellant, I had that sitting next to me on the seat in my truck. It was old, but it did its job, get me from point A to point B. I putted along excited to see Jake again.

Billy wheeled out hearing my approach.

"Bella what are you doing here?" his tone was disapproving, what had I done wrong?

"I brought Jake some soup, to help him feel better," Billy sighed.

"Just leave it, he's not in," I frowned.

"But I thought he was too sick to call me, what's he doing outside?" the sound of laughing guys caught my attention I turned and saw four shirtless guys and Jake, Jake caught my eye and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was sharp angry. I bit my lip.

"Billy told me you were really sick, I wanted to bring you some soup, but I see you couldn't be healthier," he'd grown taller and bulked up, cut his hair, and got a tattoo on his arm that matched everyone else's. My voice was small breaking ever so slightly, he was my best friend? What was I going to do without him?

"Bella go home I don't want you here. You're a whiny possessive girl, just go bother someone else," my heart ached, no doubt from shattering into a million little splinters. A sob broke through my chest.

"Jake I need you! What am I going to do without my best friend?" it was a pathetic try, but I did need him, he helped me every day.

"Are you stupid he said go!" One of his new friends yelled. Tears fell down my face.

"So what now Jake? You fake being sick so you can join some dumb gang where you have to ditch your best friends? Whatever I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry," I went back to my truck my vision still blurry. Was everyone out to break my heart? My mother, my boyfriend, my best friend. I continued to sob as I drove to the one place I'd always found solitude on my own, the cliffs.

I'd always just sit there and think, now I needed to think more than ever.

Jacob

It's one thing to become a monster, but to act like one, was just wrong. I'd just destroyed the heart of the girl I loved. I just refused her friendship, and made her cry. I just ruined my life.

Everything was going good, I was slowly creeping into her life, making her notice the feelings she had for me. And then this stupid curse came and I'm being told I have to force her away. I hate my life.

As soon as Bella pulled away I phased following her along the road, rather than going home, she went to the cliffs. I heard and felt every heart jerking sob, every whimper. A tear fell from my eye, she didn't deserve this.

_Are you crying? _Jared demanded. I didn't deny it, I let him feel what I was feeling.

_Fuck man, keep the heartache to yourself. We all feel for you, well except Paul but he's an ass. _Paul had never been friendly, nor real sympathetic, after what he said to Bella earlier I wanted to kill him. I watched as Bella stood up shakily standing dangerously close to the cliff edge.

"I'm not worth it. Everyone I love leaves me," and with one last breath she launched herself over the edge, hurtling to the water.

_Holy shit! If I'd known she'd take it so hard, I wouldn't of told you to act. _Sam's voice was strained with worry and guilt. I leaped to the edge searching desperately for any sign of life. One of the other boys, Seth I think swam out most likely searching.

Seth

I dived under the water searching, I'd been sitting on the beach when I saw someone jump, and now I'm searching to make sure they're okay. A body caught my attention, she was floating, no movement, no sign of life. I dragged her to the surface, thankful for the working out I do.

She really was pretty, her lips even though they were blue were full and soft looking, her skin was creamy and smooth, long curly brown hair framed her heart shaped face. I began pumping her chest, careful not to exert too much force, after about ten pumps I opened her mouth breathing in. Her lips were soft and sweet, begging for a real kiss. I continued my ministrations until she was choking up water sputtering for breath. She looked at me, her big brown doe eyes questioning.

"Why'd you save me?" she rasped. I smiled shyly, now that she was awake and full of life she was beautiful.

"I saw you fall, when you didn't come back up I was worried, so I saved you," she smiled a little bit her cheeks coloring lightly.

"I'm really not worth the trouble," her voice was filled with dread, as she lowered her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, she looked back up.

"I mean, I tried to kill myself for a reason. I just can't take anymore heart break," I was surprised when violent thoughts went through my head, I was never violent.

"Well my name's Seth, and I'll never break your heart," I vowed with a big smile on my face. She giggled lightly.

"Bella, and I'm going to hold you to that,"


	2. Chapter 2 Family

**Chapter 2: Telling the Family**

I came home whistling to myself a slight bounce in my step. Bella was beautiful, and smart, and sweet, and any person dumb enough to break her heart deserved to die; I'd even willingly make that happen. I was surprised that my hands started shaking slightly, and that I was now thinking of the numerous tortures I could inflict on whomever had hurt her.

Thinking about her again had me whistling, and smiling like a chump, but who wouldn't? She just made everything better, and I loved the feeling that was often associated with her.

"Seth is that you?" Mom's voice croaked, the sound of her voice had me back to reality she still had some kind of bug in her system.

"Yeah Mom, just got back from the beach," I said walking into the kitchen, I quickly heated up some soup, the last of it. Damn, Campbell's was about as fancy as it got around here and we were out.

I took the soup in to where she was relaxing in her room.

"Did anything happen?" That got me smiling again, just thinking about Bella made me happier then I could ever imagine. Mom's keen eyes narrowed suspiciously before they widened, then glossed over.

"Oh my baby boy met a girl!" she exclaimed her eyes watering.

"What's she like son?" although confused I smiled still handing Mom the soup.

"Her name's Bella, and she's absolutely beautiful, I only just met her but it's just…" Mom's eyes sparkled.

"Fate," the way she whispered it reverently was like she knew something I didn't.

"Yeah," I smiled to myself.

"She's a lucky girl, to have someone as happy and loving as you," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just her friend," I assured, but my voice was saddened I didn't want to be just her friend.

"Oh pish posh, you like the girl right?" I nodded. "then she won't be just a friend for much longer. You're your father's son and eventually, even if you not even trying, you'll charm your way into her heart," I smiled.

"Thanks Mom, I'm going to go check on something," the little piece of paper with her number on it, felt like it was burning in my pocket.

"Okay, while you're checking on this something, tell her I want to meet her real soon," I walked off shaking my head at my mother's perception.

On my way up to my room I ran into Leah, she looked at me strangely.

"What's got you all happy?" she asked, Leah was always moody, but that's just because of what happened with S-A-M.

"A girl," I replied, there was no hiding it. Her sour expression didn't change.

"Don't break her heart," was all she said. My smiled widened.

"I promised I wouldn't," she raised an eyebrow.

"You're a really weird kid, you know," I smirked.

"And you're my sister so what does that make you?" for once a smile adorned her face.

"The most ridiculously awesome sister in the world," she replied. I snorted and continued on to my room. There was a picture of a swimsuit model hanging on the wall, I looked at it in distaste, she wasn't Bella. With one quick movement I tore it down and trashed it. Thinking about that poster and Bella had me thinking of what I wouldn't give to have a picture of Bella in a swimsuit, especially the small blue number the model had on.

I shook my head disgusted, this was Bella my angel, she didn't deserve to be thought about like this. I picked up the phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" her voice was more beautiful then I remembered.

"Hi, it's Seth," I heard a small breathy sigh.

"Hi Seth, I'm glad you called," I smiled hugely.

"I'm glad I called too, this is going to sound weird but my mom wants to meet you," there was a small gasp..

"You told her about me?" she was shocked.

"Yeah, I tell my family everything," there was a quiet pause.

"What'd you tell them?" she asked shyly.

"That I'd met the most beautiful girl in the world," okay not honest, but exactly what I should have said.

"Liar," she responded.

"I'm not lying, so what do you say, will you meet her in a few weeks?" I could practically see her frown.

"Why not like tomorrow or something?" I chuckled.

"My mom's sick, not much company," plus I didn't want her to get sick.

"I have soup! I made some for… Jake, but he…" I heard a soft sniffle. So Jake was the one to hurt her. I made a mental note to talk to him later.

"Don't cry sweetheart, go ahead and bring it tomorrow I don't live far from the beach, so you can just meet me there,"

"Thanks Seth, you always seem to make me feel better," I smiled happily.

"No problem Beautiful," she snorted.

"Whatever, have you visited an optometrist lately?" I frowned, she was putting herself down.

"No, but I think I need to now, you're beauty has nearly blinded me," she giggled sweetly.

We kept talking for I don't know how long, but hours had passed.

"Hey lover boy get off the phone, Dad's home and it's time for dinner," I frowned.

"Bella I got to go, dinner and what not," I heard Bella gasp.

"Oh I forgot! I'm suppose to make dinner for Charlie," I smiled with that new tidbit of information, she did all the cooking, that was good with me. I liked to eat.

"Okay, Bye Bella,"

"Bye Seth," I hung up thinking about how much I like that sound of my name coming from her lips.

When I came downstairs, Dad was giving me a knowing look.

"Make sure the first grandkid comes after you're married, I'm too young to be a grandpa," I rolled my eyes, but was secretly thrilled that the thought of kids, and marriage with her.

I don't know why but I just met her and already she's my world.


	3. Chapter 3 Campbell's

**Chapter 3: Pft, Campbell's is nothing**

Seth

I sat on a fallen tree waiting for Bella. We'd agreed she'd come over at 11, so she could meet mom, then hang out for the day. I told her to bring a swimsuit in case we went swimming. That may or may not have been for my own personal pleasure.

The soft padding of feet on the sand had me turning around, there stood Bella, in all her glory. She had a large covered bowl. I took it quickly.

"Okay Bella, so my mom she's a little… exciting. The news of a girl has her all wired up, so I'm apologizing in advance," Bella smiled softly.

"It can't be that bad," she mused. I took her hand, balancing the bowl in the other.

"We'll see what you say after,"

When we got to the house I set the bowl on the counter, Bella's soft hand still in mine I lead her to Mom's bedroom.

"Mom, Bella's here," Mom sat up, using the many pillows Dad had given her to be comfortable.

"Oh you're beautiful, Seth where'd you get her?" my face grew a little hot.

"The beach mom," I looked at Bella. Her cheeks were red with her lovely blush. I smiled cupping her cheek softly.

"Let's go before she says something weird," Mom snorted.

I had Bella sit at the bar while I fixed the soup for Mom, not being able to help myself I took a bite. Campbell's had nothing on this soup. I smiled at Bella.

"It's delicious, I'm going to have to steal you away and have you cook for me all the time," she blushed.

"Oh, it's not that good. My lasagna is better," with that comment I was begging on my knees for some of her lasagna.

"Okay, some other day, let's go swimming!" I took the moment to notice the blue string poking out of her shirt. Please be a bikini, please be a bikini!

At the beach she didn't disappoint, she shed her clothes embarrassed. Exposing all that creamy skin. The bikini, looked good, pulling her boobs together and up. The view was something I could stare at all day. When she turned around and bent down for her clothes, I almost groaned. She was just so hot!

I rushed off the beach, allowing the cool water to help relieve me of a problem I'd never had before.

"Seth, is it cold?" she stood at the edge of the water her lips in a pout, her arms folded across her chest pushing those perfect little, not cold enough!

"No, it's cool do it quickly, like a band aid!" she laughed and rushed into the water. When she met me, I held her little body up. My hands on her waist.

"Seth, your amazing," she breathed. I nuzzled her nose with mine.

"You are the amazing one," she blushed.

"I'm glad I jumped, I never would have met you," I can't hold it in anymore, I kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4 Together

**Hey Peoples :D, from here on out, I'm taking over love-of-the-cullens story, Happily Ever After. Bear with me, I'm currently writing four story's now, since I adopted two, and am writing two of my own, I just need the extra ones, just in case my ever-so-frequent writers block comes to take my ideas away. I might change the genre from Romance/Friendship to Romance/Angst, if you don't want the change, please tell me in a review, if you don't care, just leave a little review saying you read it.**

**Chapter 4: Together **

Seth

That kiss was the best I ever had, I kissed a few girls, wait not girls, the school sluts. I know, '_why Seth, why'd you kiss sluts?'_ In my defense, they were pretty nice back then, before that bitch queen, _Trisha_, came to La Push, before that, they were the schools popular, but nice group of girls, now they're the queen bitches underlings, I bet guys don't even need to lubricate their dicks now, they can go smooth in, they've been sex addicts ever since _Trisha_ came.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, we were having fun, splashing each other, kissing, swimming, kissing, relaxing, oh, and did I mention kissing? The sun was setting, and we had to go, so we changed, and dried off, holding hands on the way back, could this day get any better?

"Hey Seth, picking up Jake's leftovers?" Jared, that douche bag, yelled across the trail, bending down to grab a football.

"Poor Seth, didn't you hear, she's probably using you, going from Jake to you, who's next, Jared, oh, I got it, she'll go for that reject Embry, haven't you seen him, man, after Quil and Jake left him, all he does is sulk around at school!" Paul, his best friend came up and put an arm around Jared, that fucker, what did I ever do to them?

"Come on Seth, let's just keep going, they're just worthless little fuckers who probably kick puppies, and eat cows whole." Bella said leaning up to my ear 'whispering', but she was practically yelling it, she grabbed my hand and we ran home.

When we got there, mom was not in the kitchen anymore.

"Mom, are you home?"

"Y-yes Seth, I was just lying down"

"Okay, we're going to leave soon, go out for dinner!"

In about ten minutes, we were out the door, and strolling to her truck. We were on our way to Fork's diner since it would be weird for us to go to moms since she's not there. When we arrived, I helped her out. We got a table, and were soon waited on… by none other than Trisha.

"Ohh hey Seth, ready to give us a chance?" She was trying to be flirtatious, but she sounded like she was going to pee on the spot. She was leaning forward, her 'cleavage' in our faces; you could tell it was fake since one side was lopsided.

"Haven't we been over this Trisha, I would _never_ give you a chance, and by the way, you must be blind to not see my girlfriend tucked into my side, that's facing you." I swear, she's really oblivious, slutty, and stupid, I don't care that /I called her my girlfriend, I looked at her, she smiled smugly.

"You know you'll come back for this," She motioned towards her nose-job, fake hair, trampy make-up, and hideous lips, "now may I take your order?" She was 'subtly' glaring at my Bella, wait my, yes _mine_, Bella's mine now, and I am hers. We both ordered the same thing since they only serve a small amount of food selections. When she left Bella looked up at me.

"So, we're together now?" She asked blushing strawberry red, it was so adorable.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to…" I trailed off, "I understand if you don't, but I-" She cut me off, putting her lips on mine softly. This wasn't us making-out, maybe a little, but this one was softer, and filled with… love?

"I'm all yours Seth." That got me hard, but then the bitch queen had to come here. We were leaning closer to kiss when she interrupted us.

"Seth, are you cheating on me?" Idiot, we never even kissed, let alone touched, well she did, but it felt so wrong, I can only touch my Bella now, it feels so right, there's this shock of pleasure that comes through us, it gets me hard just thinking about it. Bella being my special possessive girl, she decided to speak up, in a calm voice with a smile.

"Listen here bitch, Seth is mine, whatever you had, if there was anything, I doubt that, is dead now, you are a total slutty tramp if you don't realize that we came in with him behind me holding me by the waist. Now leave us be bitch before I pull out your bra-stuffers and shove them up your artificial ass and push it through all the way to your jugular and rip it out, oh wait, you don't know half of what I said." She faked a gasp. "Oopsies, bye-bye now." With that she _stomped_ off. I whispered to her ear.

"You are so sexy when you get all possessive." I think I purred, I kissed up her neck and to her mouth, then we stopped, eating our almost cold food. I love her already. We paid and left to go to my house.

"Can I stay here for the night, Charlie's out in Seattle doing some cop thingy." I immediately shook my head up and down. When we got home, Mom and Leah were already asleep, it is 11:48.

"Where do I sleep?"

"In my room, with me." I lifted her up bridal style, and carried her off to my room. I gave her one of my t-shirts that went to her knees, and some boxers. When she changed, I thought my pants were going to burst, she looked so beautiful in my clothes.

"I'm tired Sethykins!" She told me, I chuckled at her nickname, it was cute. We got into bed, but we didn't sleep for hours, we were just kissing endlessly.

I can honestly say it cannot get better than this. Unless it's marriage, but that's a few years away.

**Hey guys, I know my stories are on hold, I'm still coping, it's just I want to get this out of love-of-the-cullens account so she can delete it. I will try my best to write for you guys, and thank you to all the reviewers reading this, thanks for the support, it means a lot to me, I'll try and write faster for you guys who give me support, this will not be on hold longer than the rest of my stories. Until then,**

**-Looming Shadow**


End file.
